xenosagafandomcom-20200223-history
Xenosaga Walkthrough/Episode II/Page 9
The Game After The Game Part 2 (Xenosaga Episode II.V) Section Briefing It seems like we'll never reach the true end, but I'm here to assure you that by the end of this page, we'll have conquered the last dungeon of Xenosaga Episode II, and been properly directed to each of the side-quest pages that we can complete in this game. C'mon, y'all know me by now. I kinda wish all of this had some storyline significance, but it's all just on the side stuff. I think they were too worried about giving us more to do while waiting for Episode III to come out, so we wound up with a short main story and too much to do AFTER the credits. Nice thought guys, but Heaven's Ruins would have been a much cooler final dungeon for Albedo than that Space-Time Anomaly thing. Sure, just make the blue sky a red U-DO background instead, write some sinister tunes, and darken up the castle a bit. --BlackAlbedo 09:26, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Heaven's Ruins So you went into the Other Professor's basement and used the device, right? Good. Now run forward on the path here. The second crystal on the right holds a BIO SPHERE, and the second crystal from the north door on the left side has a MED KIT M. Enter the castle (I call it a castle). For fighting the regular Gnosis around here I use a party of Shion, chaos, and Jr. Don't hesitate to switch anyone into battle you need though. The blue blocks can only be destroyed by attacking them on the red side. Blow up both of the ones on the central path, and go east. Go south past the junction and up the ramp. Blow up the box to find a chest with SECRET KEY 31 (Level 4 Class D Skill REBOUND). That should be the last Secret Key in the game to find! Go back to the junction and head west, then south up the incline to fight with a Gnosis with a VERY familiar name........ BOSS: SVAROZIC DIFFICULTY: EASY HP: 22,400 WEAKNESS: PHYSICAL / AURA / THUNDER / ICE / PIERCE / SLASH / STRIKE BREAK: BCB ITEM: REJUVENATOR M RARE ITEM: SKILL UPGRADE D AH WE MEET AGAIN YOU BASTARDS!!! We fought Svarozic and his 2 brothers back in Episode I, and I TOLD you they'd be back for more. It seems this one is weak to pretty much everything we can throw at him (observe the weakness list above). I would bring Jin, KOS-MOS, and MOMO because of their Slash and Pierce type damage, as well as Aura. Stock to full. Move someone behind the Boss. Cast ICE SWORD or THUNDER SWORD or AURA SWORD on the team, then start the assault with MOMO hitting B and have KOS-MOS or Jin Boosted to finish the Break with CB and all of their attacks. Proceed to unload. Rinse, repeat if needed. You may want to have somebody cast INFECTION and MISTY to keep him from healing when he's at low HP, but I PWNED this guy and he never had a chance to get down from the air before he was dead, so should be easy. Please proceed just north from where Svarozic dies and take the path east at the trap. Destroy the block across the way at the end of this path, then return to the center walkway where we came in on. Go west this time, and when you reach the west/east junction, go east, then south. Blow up the red orb. Continue east and blow up the block to find a chest with SKILL UPGRADE E X6! Exit east. Take the lower northward path to find our old pal Perun! Assemble the same team you used on Svarozic, this is the same battle, different weaknesses, so different Sword Ethers is all that's required. BOSS: PERUN DIFFICULTY: EASY HP: 22,400 WEAKNESS: BEAM / AURA BREAK: CBB ITEM: REJUVENATOR M RARE ITEM: SKILL UPGRADE D Use the same strategy here, just cast AURA SWORD instead. Stock up. Move. Have 2 characters BREAK and AIR him. Unload. INFECTION and MISTY are a great idea for this fight as he uses lots more Ether than Svarozic. After the fight, go west back into the castle and all the way across blow up the block, then return and go south, taking the other inclined path on the east to find the yellow orb and destroy it. Go back inside the way we first came out here. Go back down to where the trap is and go north to the exit and go out. Out here, switch to the Boss fighting party (maybe with Ziggy instead of Jin or KOS-MOS) and get ready to exterminate the last of the 3 brothers... BOSS: STRIBOG DIFFICULTY: EASY HP: 22,400 WEAKNESS: FIRE BREAK: CCB ITEM: REJUVENATOR M RARE ITEM: SKILL UPGRADE D This guy's only weakness is Fire, so you know what to do. Same ol' strategy. After you win, go back to the main central path inside, take the west path, and go west at the junction. Blow up the blue orb and go back to the Save Point and save. Proceed north through the new hallway. Here is the tower. We need to climb it. There are a couple of landings that have some tough enemies on them. I hope you saved. On the first landing, prepare by making a party of Shion, KOS-MOS, and Jin. If you haven't already gotten ERDE KAISER FURY, it would be wise to leave and get it now. You can beat these guys without it...... I think. I'm not bold enough to try. Put FIRST COMBO on Jin and KOS-MOS, then make sure Shion or someone else has ETHER SPEAR and AURA SWORD. Also, don't enter the fight with anything less than 2 Boost levels. Start the fight! Don't worry about stocking. Just cast ETHER SPEAR and AURA SWORD on Shion, then AIR both of the Armaroses with Jin and KOS-MOS having Shion Boost after them while they're still up in the air. Use ERDE KAISER FURY and hope for the best. After winning the first major battle there, go up some more. Break the wall inside the tower before you reach the second landing to find SEGMENT ADDRESS NO. 12, the final Segment Address. Can't open it now, so move on up. Fight the next tough battle on the landing here the same way as the last. Remember you can run away from these if shit gets too tough. Continue up the tower to find a Save Point, which you have definitely earned (Unless you're some Pro-Action Replay junkie...). Go into the tower now to fight 5 Zwerge Kape Gnosis. These dudes can be wiped out with 1 ERDE KAISER FURY. After beating them and riding the lift, go south and north again to ride the lift back down and save your game. Then assemble a party of Shion, Jin, and KOS-MOS if that isn't your party already, equip some SPEAR SHIELD'''s on everybody, and attack the Boss atop the tower... '''BOSS: NEPOS RIGAS DIFFICULTY: MEDIUM HP: 59,000 WEAKNESS: ETHER / BEAM / AURA BREAK: CBCC ITEM: SKILL UPGRADE E RARE ITEM: NONE Alright, this is pretty straight-forward. Have everyone stock to full and use breaks over and over until he's roughly at 50% HP. At around 30K HP he'll put up a defensive shield which prevents major damage. Use an elemental sword Ether and release a series of attacks to cause him to lower that shield. When it's lowered, you can deal more damage. Don't worry if you aren't able to complete full assaults. Keep your HP up, this is mostly a lengthy battle. It's not so much of a HARD battle, just lengthy. When he's close to death, he will challenge you to finish him off, which you'd better do or you'll regret it. Stock to full if you like, but the main point of attack here will be preparing Shion to launch ERDE KAISER FURY with ETHER SPEAR and/or AURA SWORD. ETHER SPEAR should be plenty enough to finish it off at this point. The whole battle just keep HP up and get close to finishing it off to stop its attacks. When its attacks stop, either release ERDE KAISER FURY, or a good enough Double Attack, or else it will counter and kill yo' azz. You got this. You're totally prepared for this if you've made it until now. After the fight, open the chest to find DECODER 12, then before exiting with the green device, return downstairs to the Segment Address we found and unlock it. It is important that you do this as it contains SEQUENCER D, which we need to access the FINAL area of the Robot Academy side-quest. After getting that, return to the top of the tower and exit using the green device. Rip outta the EVS. Then, return to the EVS and go to the Ormus Stronghold and to the Desert once again. Go to where you beat Scarabeille and continue north to the multiple device area. Step into it and get transported to the Space Coliseum. Space Coliseum This area is pretty much just organized for one Boss. Dark Erde Kaiser. This dude is sooooo easy. Just follow my instructions. Make a party of Shion, MOMO, and Ziggy. Make sure someone has REFRESH H. It might also be a good idea to put ST RESIST 30 on everyone as well. Equip everyone with BLADE COAT in the Status menu, Play the Erde Kaiser Theme for Episode II, then initiate combat... BOSS: DARK ERDE KAISER DIFFICULTY: MEDIUM HP: 192,000 WEAKNESS: ETHER / NOTHING / A LOT OF THINGS... BREAK: AAAA ITEM: SKILL UPGRADE E RARE ITEM: NOTHING The strategy SEEMS complicated, but it ain't so bad. Just lots of twists. Stock to full and cast ETHER SPEAR on Shion and MOMO. This is how you launch your assault: Shion or MOMO need to attack twice, then the other one needs to Boost and attack twice more, with Ziggy in the Boost line. Ziggy will now unload his stock to DOWN Dark, and Shion and MOMO will Boost to finish it all. At around 150,000 HP he will put up a FLAME VEIL or an AURA VEIL. If he puts up Flame, use ICE SWORD on your characters, and if it's Aura, use THUNDER SWORD. Same strategy until 125,000 HP. This battle gets fun now. Make sure the theme I gave you is still playing. Dark will put up a super shield of sorts that needs breaking, so have Shion summon ERDE KAISER FURY. This will break the shield AND make Dark weak to everything we have practically, so use the same assault techniques to run this asshole into the ground. Be careful if you are going for the Point Multiplier, as when you start dealing mass amounts of damage you can EASILY miscalculate and miss your shot, then you know what? You'd have to do this whole stinkin' battle over again. Wouldn't want that, would you? Watch your timing, play it safe. If you use chaos, remember to wear a glove. Play it safe, anyone? @_@ After the battle, there is nothing to be gained. That's why you should go for the Point Multiplier, so you feel like you've done something worthwhile. You can at least do GS 28 and then GS 36 when that's done (if you've completed EVERY GS possible before 36). Really, that's all there is left to Episode II, unless you enjoy Super Bosses and torturing yourself. There just so happens to be 3 ultra-hidden Super Bosses hiding around the universe at this particular point in time. You MIGHT want to take 'em on. There are no rewards. Not even so much as an "Omega Badge" like the ones they give you in "Final Fantasy" for beating THEIR Super Bosses. I won't be detailing anything about those extra Bosses at this point in time. Maybe someone would like to write a Xenosaga Enemy / Boss Walkthrough, though? Maybe I will after I finish the Episode III Walkthrough? We'll have to see... Well, just a few details for me to wrap up on the Xenosaga Episode II Walkthrough before I file it under "Finished". I'm the kind of person who will always find things to change and make better, so try not to get annoyed if I dominate the Recent Edits list on the Homepage, I'm not trying to, I just have a lot to do and a lot to learn. Either way, I hope this guide has been helpful! Gifts are certainly accepted. Praise is always expected. I really can't wait to get started on Episode III, so I'm gonna sign off now and finish the major edits to this Walkthrough I need to make so I can do just that. Wipe those tears out of your eyes, I'm not going far! You've all been great. I have been, and always shall be, --BlackAlbedo 22:27, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Walkthrough Home / Previous Page / GS Campaigns Category:Xenosaga Episode II Category:Walkthrough